Unlikely Love
by Tijiya
Summary: Dreams are what you make of them. If you ignore them then any hidden message there may be will fade but if you embrace them then maybe, just maybe love can be found. A kindergarten teacher and a high school teacher are about to meet. But can love be found
1. Chapter 1

_He looked at the beauty beneath him. Her long, midnight black hair was spread under her head. Her soft, lightly tanned lilac skin was slick and her rosy lips parted in a soft moan as the man above her massaged her breast. She ran her delicate hands along his well muscled chest causing a groan to erupt from him. He was sorely tempted to take her at that moment but restrained. He enjoyed the ways he could make her mewl and moan._

"_Please," she begged. "I need to feel you…inside of me." _

"_All right love." The large man whispered huskily. He leaned down and captured her lips in a heated kiss._

Kuwabara shot up in his bed, sweat glistened on his chest and back. Kuwabara's hair stuck up in odd directions and a few strands of hair fell over his eyes. He ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes; he made his way over to the open window. The cool wind washed over his tall form, he sighed. Kazuma Kuwabara was the tallest member of the group at a towering 6 foot 5. He had orange colored hair and deep, caring, brown eyes. Out of the four he was the most easily underestimated but his power was increasing and was a worthy opponent. Yusuke Urameshi, his long time friend and high school foe, still enjoyed to tease him about his 'honor code'. Yes, he had taken it down a notch but still held strong in his beliefs and his love for cats.

'That was the second dream this week.' He thought. He had one other dream just like the one he just woke up from. But no matter what he could never see the color of her eyes nor could he define who she was. 'Not like she's real, she's just in my dream.' He told himself. He glanced at his clock and noted that he had an hour to get ready to go to the rec center Kuwabara jumped into the shower, yanked on a pair of black jeans, a white shirt, and a blue jean coat, grabbed a piece of toast, and flew out the door with two minuets to spare.

Kuwabara drove up to the rec center, the bike rack was full of bikes and cars filled the parking lot. He was thankful for the lone parking spot no one had taken otherwise he wouldn't have been able to find a parking spot! On Saturdays he volunteered at the rec center, troubled teens came here often and he would be there. Whether it be to talk to the girl that was being bullied in school or to simply play basket ball with the boy who lost his older brother. When he came through the doors he spotted the group he was assigned to every Saturday.

Sandy had dark brown hair that came to her shoulders and sharp blue eyes. She was the youngest of the group at age 14. Her mother and father were divorced and she hardly got to see her father, only on special occasions did he show up. Rouge had black hair that came to just below her shoulder blades and dark brown eyes. She was a tomboy and was 17 years old. Her father was abusive and her mother was a drunk, she lived with foster parents along with six other children. Thomas had short sandy brown hair and grayish eyes, he was a cutter. He was 15. Janet had blonde streaked brown hair and green eyes. She was 16 years old. Her parents were never around and never paid her any mind. They left her with her nanny and went where they wanted. She had tried to commit suicide once. Roy had pitch black hair and dark blue eyes. He was 17 years old. His older brother had been killed in the army a year ago and was still dealing with it.

Sandy was playing chess with Rouge; Thomas was helping Sandy while Rouge shot him dirty looks considering that Sandy was getting help when she shouldn't be. Janet was on the couch helping Roy with his fifteen page report for history. Kuwabara looked at them, emotion flickered in his eyes. A few months ago they wouldn't talk to anyone let alone Kuwabara nor would they interact at the rec center. Now when he saw them getting along, laughing, and helping each other he was proud of them for putting their past in the past even if it was hard. They all had problems and they talked to Kuwabara about it, he had become their mentor and friend.

"Yo Kuwabara!" Roy grinned. Sandy, Rouge, and Thomas looked up from their chess game and Janet smiled after looking up from the report she was helping Roy with.

"You ready for that re-match?" Thomas asked.

"When am I not?" Kuwabara laughed. They all shot up from their spots, Roy stuck his papers into his folder then placed the folder in his back pack and shot off to the courts after the others. Kuwabara took a basket ball and followed them. They all liked to play basket ball, it was three on three with Roy, Rouge, and Kuwabara on one team and Sandy, Roy, and Janet on the other. The girls played just as well as the boys but Rouge was the best. They switched team members around, it was a random thing but when Rouge and Kuwabara ended up on the same team the other team knew they were done for. The sounds of the ball bouncing and feet running were heard soon, laughing followed quickly.

"Ten to fifteen!" Rouge called out laughing.

"At least it was only five ahead of us this time." Sandy smiled.

"Geeze Janet, where did you learn to play like that?" Roy panted as they sat on the grass after the game.

"Basically just watching all of you and gathering what moves worked better then others." She smiled. Kuwabara noticed that Thomas was hanging back a bit today. He was concerned but decided not to press just yet; the teen might have just had a bad day. He learned that if you wait three days and they're still acting odd then you ask what's wrong. You're more likely to get an answer. Rouge, Sandy, and Janet turned to Kuwabara with smirks on their faces. Roy and Thomas looked as if they were holding back a laugh.

"Hey Kuwabara?" Janet started out sweetly.

"Yeah?" He raised an eye brow at their behavior.

"Can we ask you something?" Sandy twirled a piece of her hair around her fingers.

"Sure," Kuwabara said. What did they want to know?

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Rouge grinned. Kuwabara could tell he was turning red.

"Why do you ask?" Roy and Thomas chuckled at his flustered expression.

"Because you never mention having girlfriend," Janet started.

"Or a wife," Sandy cut in.

"Or a wife and we just wanted to know if you had one at all." Janet finished.

"Well, no, no I don't." Kuwabara replied. Janet, Rouge, and Sandy exchanged glances then huddled and started whispering.

"What are they talking about?" Roy wondered.

"Not a clue." Kuwabara replied.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Tijiya: This fic is a result of listening to Evanescence. I hope you all liked the first chapter.**

**Hope: Just to let ya'll know this is a Kuwabara/Kagome fan fic, so If you don't like the idea of that you can just leave now!**

**Tijiya: Normally I tolerate flames but for this fic I WILL NOT TOLETATE FLAMEING AGAINST THIS FIC! THERE ARE A LOT OF Kuwa HATERS OUT THERE BUT I AM NOT ONE OF THEM! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS FIC OR KUWABARA THEN GET OUT OF THAT SEAT AND LEAVE! Thank you for listening to my rant.**

**Kuwabara: Tijiya doesn't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Kagome Higurashi bit the bottom of her lip in concentration. Her pencil flew across the sheet of white paper. She glanced over to the thing she was drawing which happened to be a vase full of sunflowers. Kagome groaned as she erased the leaf that she had deformed and drew it again.

"That's better," She muttered to herself as she continued to draw. Her brows knitted together as her chocolate brown eyes kept darting from the paper to the sun flowers and back again. Her long raven hair was pulled into a pony tail to keep it out of her face. She tucked a strand of hair that decided to fall over her eyes behind her ear. She noticed a shadow fall over her work and growled. "Do you mind?" A chuckle erupted from behind her.

"Sorry 'Gome. I was just looking at what you're drawing." Kagome faced her brown haired roommate; she had light brown eyes that danced with amusement as she grabbed a cola from the fridge. "So what's this picture for?" She questioned. Sango Taijiya was Kagome's best friend, they got along like sisters. Fought like sisters too.

"Well I thought that I'd let the kids color it then I would paste pictures of them around the sunflowers." Kagome replied.

"Nice idea." Sango took a closer look at the picture. "You know, you could become a great artist." She said.

"I'm not that good." They went through this once a month, Sango would say Kagome should become an artist and Kagome would say she's not that good.

"Give it up 'Gome! There are people who would die just to get a hold of your art!" Sango turned around to see that Kagome wasn't listening to her, she was back to drawing. "Fine, ignore me." She shrugged but pouted a bit. "You've been surrounded by little kids and when you're not there you're inside of here! You have to get out and go do something!" Sango complained.

"I do, I draw." Kagome replied bluntly. Sango growled.

"That's not what I meant."

"I know,"

"Then why did you say it?"

"Because, it annoys you." Sango's eye twitched.

"Gome, how about you come with a friend and I to a bar?" She suggested.

"You mean you and Shu (sounds like Sue)?" Kagome finally looked away from her painting.

"You know he hates it when you call him that." Sango laughed.

"I know," Kagome grinned.

"So how about it?"

"You know I always feel like a third wheel 'Go!" Kagome whined.

"That's why he's bringing his friend whose SINGLE!" Sango said the last part a little louder than necessary. Kagome turned back to her drawing. "Kagome, it's been two years! You need someone." Sango sighed.

"If I say yes will you shut up?" Kagome asked.

"Yes!" Sango crossed her fingers behind her back.

"All right." Kagome finally gave in to her pestering friend.

"Be ready by….seven."

"All right," Kagome laughed. "You best hurry up if you're going to make it for your date." Kagome reminded her.

"Eek! You're right! See ya 'Gome! See you at seven!" Sango rushed out the door leaving a chuckling friend behind.

"I bet she crossed her fingers." Kagome sighed. She stood up and walked over to the fridge and took out a cola. On the fridge was a drawing, it looked to be done by a kindergartener. It was of Kagome and a little boy with auburn hair. She smiled at it. Her class adored her but there was one little boy that looked forward to seeing her everyday just for her motherly presence.

As she walked toward her room she spotted the wall that held all of their pictures. There was a picture of her and Sango during the summer when they were ten years old. Kagome's hair was in pigtails and Sango's was let down to flow over her shoulders. As she passed a few she spotted one of Sango smiling happily, she was wearing a black mini skirt and a red tube top. Her hair was in her trademark pony tail and red eye shadow on her eye lids. Next to her with his arm around her waist was her boyfriend Shuichi. His red hair matched his emerald green eyes. He was wearing black pants and an emerald green shirt. They looked so happy and perfect together. Kagome expected Shuichi to propose to her best friend any day now. Kagome then spotted an empty picture frame where a picture of Kagome and her old boyfriend used to be.

"Sango's right, I'm better off without him. He was a bastard anyway." Kagome grumbled as she ran into her room and slammed the door behind her for no apparent reason….but it did make her feel better.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Tijiya: Finally another chapter is up at last! I hope you are all enjoying the story so far.**

**Shippo: I'm in the story! **

**Tijiya: Yup, you are. Even though you may not be a demon…not sure yet…I'll figure it out soon enough.**

**Shippo: Tijiya thanks her reviewers!**

**Tijiya: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**Shippo: Please Review, please refrain from flaming this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Kuwabara jumped out of the shower, just plain hanging out with the teens tended to get him dirty. Especially when they tackle you to the ground just to see if you are ticklish. Who knew that teenagers would do that! Kurama had stopped by before his date with Sango and invited him to come to the bar with them at seven. He had tried to decline but the clever fox had roped him into it somehow. He knew that Sango was going to bring her friend, who just so happened to be single.

'I think he's trying to set me up with someone.' He thought as he pulled on black pants and a white button down shirt. His orange hair that used to be Elvis style had grown out a bit. He now had his hair tied in a small pony tail at the nape of his neck. A calico cat rubbed up against his leg and meowed. He bent down at pet her.

"Come one Eke (eh-kee) lets get you fed before I leave." Eke followed Kuwabara into the kitchen happily. Kuwabara glanced at the clock, if he didn't leave now he'd be late. He placed her bowl on the ground, grabbed his keys, and went out the door locking it behind him. Just his luck, it decided to rain.

He started his car and drove to the bar Kurama had said to meet him at. He turned the car off and locked it after he got out. Kuwabara stuck his hands in his pockets and walked inside. It wasn't so busy today so it wouldn't be hard to hear them talking. He failed to see his red-headed friend; Kuwabara went over to a table and sat down to wait for him. He looked up when he saw someone else enter the bar. Part of her raven hair was pulled back leaving the rest hanging down. She was wearing black jeans and a dark blue shirt; her chocolate brown eyes darted around the room. He saw her sigh when she obviously didn't find who she was looking for.

"Yo 'Bara," Sango greeted him. He looked over to his right. Sango and Kurama sat down both smiling. Sango had seen Kuwabara checking Kagome out and Kagome hadn't even realized!

"Hey Sango, Shuichi."

"Sorry we're late, traffic was a bitch," Sango apologized.

"It's alright," Kuwabara said.

"Yo 'Gome, over here," Sango beckoned Kagome who looked over in surprise then smiled.

'She's cute,' Kuwabara thought as she walked over.

"Hey Sango, Shu…ichi," Kagome finished when she saw Kurama's pointed look. She sat down next to Kuwabara.

"This is my friend Kazuma Kuwabara," Kurama said to Kagome.

"Kuwabara, this is Kagome Higurashi," Sango said.

"Nice to meet you," Kagome smiled.

"Likewise,"

'Maybe this won't be so bad after all,' Kagome thought. 'I'll give this guy a chance…Sango's right I need to find someone.' They all ordered their drinks and soon started talking.

"I'm a teacher at Shine Kindergarten," Kagome replied when Kuwabara asked where she worked. "How about you?"

"I'm a teacher at Sarayashiki High." He and Yusuke had been bullies at that school, ironic that he decided to work there.

"Teenagers must be tough." Kagome took a sip of her beer.

"Yeah well, they think I'm better than old Mr. Barker," Kuwabara laughed.

"Mr. Barker? He was my teacher when I was in my third year of collage!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Did he think that teaching collage classes were easier than high school?" Kuwabara asked. Kagome grinned.

"Yes, but I heard he retired after I went into my fourth year of collage."

"Why so soon?"

"Take a wild guess," Sango laughed looking at her sister-like friend who simply smiled.

"Man, I think they did good hiring you. You seem like the kind of guy that can relate to teens." Kagome said. Kuwabara seemed to be at a loss for words.

"She's a fantastic artist too," Sango commented.

"Sango!"

"Well you are!" Kurama chuckled at the two women's behavior.

"It was just a doodle," Kagome grumbled.

"Doodle? Looked like a week of hard work to me." Sango bit her tongue to keep from saying more. Her grin remained in place.

"You draw?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yeah, just a stress reliever basically," She replied. Sango rolled her eyes; never would Kagome admit that she was great at it. She was way too modest.

"So far so good, you're right they do get along," Sango whispered to Kurama who merely smiled. "It's nice to see her finally having a conversation with a guy that isn't a parent of one of her students." A sharp pain came from above her ankle. It seemed that Kagome had heard Sango's comment about only talking to guys who are parents. It was all going very well…until. Two familiar laughs were heard from the corner, both Kagome and Sango froze. Kuwabara wondered what was wrong while Kurama knew exactly what was going on.

"What are they doing here? I thought you said they never come here," Kagome whispered franticly to Sango.

"That's what I thought," Two men made their way over to the table. One had long silver hair and golden eyes the other had short black hair pulled into a pony tail at the nape of his neck and violet eyes.

"Ignore them and they might go away," Kagome muttered. Kagome turned her head from the advancing pair. Kurama's eyes narrowed, he knew who was walking up to them. Sango had told him about the man with silver hair and he had met the other one before. Sango glared at them heatedly.

"When will the both of you get a clue to go away?" Sango growled.

"Oh Sango, no need to be so cross. We only wish to get back with the women we love," The black haired man smiled. His charm didn't seem to work on her.

"Go jump off a bridge Miroku," She spat. The silver haired man noticed Kagome was doing her best to ignore their presence. He walked over to her side of the table and bent down to her eye level.

"What, no 'Nice to see you again,' sweetie, I thought you'd be happy to see me again." He grinned as he laid a hand on one of her breasts. Kagome lifted her ice orbs to his golden ones. A loud slap resounded through the bar, Sango, Miroku, Kurama, and Kuwabara winced. The silver haired man's head turned with the force of the slap.

"Go to hell Inuyasha," She spat. Finally she gathered up her courage to say what she should have long ago. "I am sick and tired of you discarding me when you're bored of me yet coming back when you decide you want to play around! I am not ever going to be with you Inuyasha; my mother was right about you from day one. Get lost you two timing bastard and take your perverted friend with you!" Sango gapped at her friend, she never knew that Kagome had the guts to stand up to Inuyasha! Well, she for one was glad Kagome stood up to him at long last! Inuyasha growled, reached out to grab her, and made to say something when Kuwabara stood up.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think that Kagome had just said for you to leave," He said coolly.

"Who the hell are you to tell me what to do?" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. Kuwabara could have thrown Inuyasha across the room easily but refrained.

"Leave Sango and Kagome alone, unless you have a death wish _little brother_." Inuyasha spun around to see his elder brother Sessomaru standing behind him.

"This isn't over, you will be mine," He hissed into Kagome's ear and left with Miroku in tow.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Tijiya: Okay, I think I got this chapter the way I wanted it at long last. I had a hard time coaxing Inuyasha within five miles of Kuwabara….something happened back stage. Not sure what, but I don't think it was good for Inuyasha. So it was delayed due to his stubbornness. I thank all of my reviewers who have kindly reviewed this story! I would like ten reviews before updating again. –pushes Sesshomaru out- **

**Sesshomaru: Tijiya doesn't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.**


End file.
